This invention relates to an oil remover from the exhaust gas of a marine propulsion unit and more particularly to an improved arrangement for separating and rendering harmless the oil in the exhaust gases of a two-cycle marine engine.
As is well known, many marine engines operate on a two-stroke cycle and are lubricated by introducing lubricating oil into the induction system either directly or through mixture with the fuel of the engine. Although such an arrangement provides obvious simplicity, the exhaust gases of such engines tend to contain a quantity of unburned lubricant. With the present interest and demands in reducing polution, it is desirable to remove the lubricant from the exhaust gases or to render it harmless before it is discharged into the atmosphere or into the body of water in which the watercraft is operating.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for removing lubricant from the exhaust gas of an engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for rendering harmless the lubricant in the exhaust gases of an engine before the exhaust gases are discharged to the atmosphere.
Various devices have been proposed for the purpose of removing the lubricant from the exhaust gases of an engine. The systems which have been proposed previously, however, are extremely cumbersome and are not fully effective under all running conditions. In addition, the proposed previously proposed systems have required frequent servicing and/or can reduce the efficiency of the exhaust system and causes obstruction to the flow of exhaust gases.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for rendering harmless the exhaust gases of an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for removing or rendering harmless the lubricant in the exhaust gases of an internal combustion engine which is effective throughout the entire engine speed and load ranges, which does not restrict exhaust gas flow and furthermore which may be serviced when necessary in a convenient manner.